


My Edits for CressiWeek2k17

by Guessmysoul



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cressi, Leonaldo, Lionaldo, M/M, cressiweek2k17, crismessi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessmysoul/pseuds/Guessmysoul
Summary: Hello! I will be posting here the edits I did for CressiWeek2k17, so the people who don't have a tumblr can see them too! :)You can find them in my tumblr: http://guessmysoul.tumblr.com/Or in the cressiweek blog: https://cressiweek.tumblr.com/





	1. Firsts

**CressiWeek2k17**  [Day 1: Firsts ](https://cressiweek.tumblr.com/prompts)  _\- Cristiano Ronaldo + Lionel Messi Gold Mood Board / Aesthetic_

_Reblog it on_ _Tumblr ![(Link)](http://guessmysoul.tumblr.com/post/165945205458/guessmysoul-cressiweek2k17-day-1-firsts)_

 


	2. Identity

**CressiWeek2k17**  [Day 2: Identity ](https://cressiweek.tumblr.com/prompts) _\- Spy/Mafia AU (in which Cristiano is a CIA Agent who falls in love with Lionel who is the Mafia’s headmaster, but they don’t know their identities until something goes wrong during a mission…) ~~I had a fic planned, but no time to write it. Maybe I will consider writing this someday.~~_

_Reblog it on _Tumblr ![(Link)](http://guessmysoul.tumblr.com/post/165967030239/cressiweek2k17-day-2-identity-spymafia-au-in)__

 


	3. Other Worlds

**CressiWeek2k17**  [Day 3: Other Worlds](https://cressiweek.tumblr.com/prompts)  _\- Spider-Man AU[(fanficiton in AO3: “Don’t fall in love with a superhero”)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F12258123&t=ZTJiZDExMDVhMjFiMzg0NGFlNDk1ZDc3YmVlMmQwZWVjNDZjNDEyNCx1eWJDd0prQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AT-fE2K2ZvoAZVQ7GXg_fIQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fguessmysoul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164049043913%2Fcressiweek2k17-day-3-other-worlds-spider-man-au&m=1)_

_Reblog it on _Tumblr ![(Link)](http://guessmysoul.tumblr.com/post/166012496913/cressiweek2k17-day-3-other-worlds-spider-man-au)__


	4. Cliches

**CressiWeek2k17**  [Day 4: Cliches](https://cressiweek.tumblr.com/prompts)  _- Confession under the rain (during a Clasico match, the tension between them is so strong, and the rain isn’t helping at all, until Cristiano accidentally confesses his love to Lionel)_

 _Reblog it on_   _Tumblr ![(Link)](http://guessmysoul.tumblr.com/post/166054723108/guessmysoul-cressiweek2k17-day-4)_

 


	5. Time

**CressiWeek2k17**  [Day 5: Time ](https://cressiweek.tumblr.com/prompts) _\- Kings AU (a king always seeks to leave a legacy, a mark, to be remembered forever through the end of times)_

_Reblog it on  Tumblr ![(Link)](http://guessmysoul.tumblr.com/post/166073424363/cressiweek2k17-day-5-time-kings-au-a-king)_

 


	6. Kinks

**CressiWeek2k17**  [Day 6: Kinks ](https://cressiweek.tumblr.com/prompts) _\- Supermodel AU (wet your lips and make love to the camera *wink* ) ~~there is not an actual context for this lol, just enjoy it haha~~_

_Reblog it on_   _Tumblr ![(Link)](http://guessmysoul.tumblr.com/post/166114136038/cressiweek2k17-day-6-kinks-supermodel-au-wet)_

 


	7. Special Occasions

**CressiWeek2k17**  [Day 7: Special Occasions ](https://cressiweek.tumblr.com/prompts)-  _Bakery AU (what do you do on a special day?… a cake!)_

 _Reblog it on_   _Tumblr ![(Link) ](http://guessmysoul.tumblr.com/post/166148434328/cressiweek2k17-day-7-special-occasions-bakery)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last day of CressiWeek, I hope you guys like my edits and thank you so much for the kudos and the comments :D


End file.
